9:55 AM
by Phoenixzsar
Summary: It is early morning, and class is dragging.  What musings wander through Orihime's mind that pertain to a certain boy that sits in front of her in class? Setting: School after end of SS arc. Very mild lemon, rated M just in case.


Bleach belongs to Kubo…

This story was written for my friend AngelDark who was very sad at the fact that IshiHime doesn't get much attention anymore. I am a major UlquiHime fan but I wanted to get a different point of view of Orihime _before_ she met Ulquiorra, so in my mind that was sound reasoning. Also, Ulquiorra is currently sitting in a corner in of my mind pretty PO'd at me because I wrote this...he kept yelling, "No, no one touches her except for ME!". So you see, he's still sitting in a corner with a cloud of impending doom above him. I don't want to prod or push him at this time because I need him for my current The Recluse fanfic and he's not being very helpful at the moment. I can't blame him though. *sigh* I hope you enjoy!

Also, I am a target for that darn day-dream fairy...she won't leave me alone! Orihime has same issues apparently! heheh

* * *

><p>9:55 AM<p>

She stared at the clock again, 9:55 AM and let out a small sigh. Orihime didn't know why she had so much trouble concentrating this morning. She could easily blame it on the beautiful weather, the beginning of summer -which indicated that holidays will soon follow- or the monotonous tone of the professor's voice. The red haired girl glanced outside once more and listened to the birds chirp. Such noises easily lulled her, made her eyes blurry and then her mind would begin to wander. The sound of a familiar voice made her turn her head. Ishida had his hand raised and was asking the teacher a question.

_Ishida is such a nice guy_, she thought.

After returning home from the incident in Soul Society, she and Ishida had become much closer friends and she was glad for that. He was caring, just and such a gentleman. She was grateful to him when he had gone out of his way to protect her. Yes, Ishida was very nice…and handsome, too.

As she sat there looking at him, it was as if she was looking at him for the very first time. His shiny, straight black hair that went past his ears gave him almost a rebellious look but at the same time it suited his fine features. The glasses that made him look studious and it gave his face a distinctness that she didn't see in others. He was serious, honorable and dependable. Even though she could only the see the back of him, she pictured him quite clearly in her mind.

Orihime was known for having a great imagination and with that type of awareness, sometimes she found herself imagining things that even she found incredibly embarrassing. And usually those thoughts arrived around 9:55 AM each morning during school days. Today, those thoughts included her dear bespectacled and studious looking friend, Ishida.

XXXX

_Orihime's gaze turned away from the window to find the classroom empty. Looking around in confusion she wondered where all her classmates had gone._

"_They are gone, Inoue." Orihime turned toward the sound of the voice to see Ishida standing next to window, looking his very serious self._

"_Where did everyone go? I must have dozed off; I didn't realize class was over." She said somewhat flustered. Turning around to get her things, she glanced at Ishida again and wondered why he was just standing by the window. Ishida peeked at Orihime. She gave him a small and shy smile._

"_Actually, I am glad that they are gone, Inoue, I have been meaning to speak with you for some time now," he paused, "I am afraid I must confess something to you. I haven't been truly honest Inoue."_

_Orihime stopped her bustling and focused her full attention to the man looking back at her._

"_Honest?" she asked._

"_Yes, I haven't been honest with you; at least not in the way that I have wanted to be."_

_Orihime stood and looked at her friend inquisitively. She slowly walked toward Ishida and she could feel the weight of whatever was bothering him resonating from him. Slowly raising her hand and placing it on his arm for assurance, she suddenly felt much worry for her friend._

"_Whatever it is that is bothering you Ishida, please, know that you may count on me. I will be here for you. As your friend, I always will, okay?" She stood for a moment and he said nothing._

_As she was about to pull away, she was surprised by Ishida's quick hand grasping hers and pulling her close to him. Orihime could feel the intensity of his eyes boring into her. The young man's breath was heavy and she could feel it on her cheek due to their closeness. Oddly enough, she didn't feel afraid, only concern. What worries plague his mind, she asked herself._

"_Unfortunately Inoue, I think that being friends is something that I can no longer agree upon."_

_Orihime's eye widened in surprise, she felt hurt at such a rejection._

"_I-I don't understand Ishida? If I have bothered you in some way, I'm sorry."_

"_The only bother is the fact that you choose to ignore my feelings for you, Inoue. Have you not felt the way I look at you? Do you not see how I desire you?" He pulled her closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, creating warmth between them. Orihime's face flushed and she didn't know how to respond. She had never been placed in such a situation and yet she was afraid to admit that she liked being pressed closed to him. This feeling was bad; Ishida was her friend…only her friend, right?_

_The red-haired girl's shaky breaths were loud and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his longing gaze. She had known that he felt something for her, but not to this intensity. Orihime figured that it was a slight crush due to their spending so much time together. Often times she also found herself stealing glances at him during their time in Soul Society. Yet she never pursued anything because his friendship mattered more to her and she feared in ruining that closeness._

_The heat between them increased and she noticed her body reacting. She could feel the gentle rising and falling of her chest pressed against her friend's chest. Orihime began to realize that she liked being managed in such a way, it was almost exciting. Those same thoughts made her blush even deeper. She was surprised at such confidence and determination emanating from her dark haired friend. Yet, the most perplexing thing of all, she really did like it._

"_You are breathing fairly heavily Inoue. Is something the matter? Dare I ask, if you do feel the same way?" He lazily let go of her wrist and placed his hand on her delicate cheek. Ishida's finger traced down toward her chin and his thumb lightly caressed her bottom pouty lip._

"_I have admired you so long from afar, Inoue. I have watched you countless times walk by me while you waved to me so indifferently. I have joined many of the same clubs as you, hoping that you would for one second look at me as you do at Kurosaki." This took Orihime by surprise, she had tried so hard to keep that hidden and she had figured herself successful at the attempt. Obviously, she had done a very poor job of hiding it. Looking away from Ishida, she felt exposed._

"_Orihime,"she glanced at him as he said her name. He pulled her chin up toward him, without her protest. Swallowing hard, she delicately bit her lip out of nervousness and felt his sweet breath even closer, her heart beat faster and she trembled slightly from the tension. She felt his soft lips on the corner of her own and a wave of heat coursed through her body. The heat intensified ten-fold as he lightly kissed her again, this time full on the lips. Feeling the pressure of his mouth on hers, she opened it slightly and let him taste her for a moment then he delicately bit her bottom lip. His hands reached and cupped her face as his desire intensified for her._

_His kiss deepened as she opened her mouth even more and felt the soft and warm tongue slowly caressing her own. The touch of the summer breeze blowing through the window created a relief by cooling her already hot body. Orihime let out a tiny moan as he continued to massage her tongue with his. The taste of him was musky and sweet, she didn't realize how enticing it was and it made her reach out her arms and place them around his body, pulling him closer. Another carnal moan was released from her mouth as Ishida kissed her chin and began to position tiny kisses on her neck._

_Orihime's heart beat faster and faster and the heat was getting to her. The girl felt Ishida's hands begin to slide down and begin to cares her neck then shoulders, until they reached her swollen breasts. Tilting her head back, she allowed him to kiss her in other sensitive areas around her neck while he caressed one of her mounds. She let out another moan, this time louder than before._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Orihime's eyes snapped open in surprise as the bell rang. Looking around, she noticed people were looking at her and giggling. _Oh my! Did I actually moan out loud? _She thought in embarrassment. The class began to move with much activity as they were getting for their next class yet she still felt a little disoriented.

"Are you okay, Inoue? You sounded as if you were hurt a moment ago?" asked Ishida with a worried look on his face. Surprised by her friend's arrival, Orihime dropped her books on the floor.

"I must admit that class was a little long this morning, don't you think? I would have fallen asleep if I didn't sit in front of the teacher. I think at one point I almost started daydreaming," a friendly Ishida walked next to her and assisted her in recovering her books from the floor. Orihime's eyes turned saucer shaped at the mention of a daydream and she could feel her face turning bright pink when the young man bent down next to her. She couldn't believe that just a few moments ago she had been fanaticizing about such naughty happenings with the person next to her.

"Oh, you think? I didn't even notice!" Orihime agreed breathlessly. She continued to giggle nervously while still trying to catch her breath.

"Inoue, are you sure you are okay? You seem a bit dazed?" her friend asked.

"Me? Oh, yes, I am fine! But I really gotta go now, I think I am going to go and build space rockets out of leggos and hopefully one day I will send them to the moon!"She said incoherently.

Orihime stood, grabbed her things quickly and dashed off to her next class, still red in the face and leaving a very perplexed Ishida behind.

"Huh? That girl sure does have one wild imagination!" he said while he scratched the back of his head and headed out of class.


End file.
